iNever stopped loving you
by FosterThePeople
Summary: Carly returns home. Will her and Freddie ever be anything more than friends? A story of love, humor, and friendship. I hate summaries D:


Most likely a oneshot. Last time I wrote a oneshot it turned into a long chapter series. If I do continue it, the chapters won't be this long. I hope you enjoy it, it took a long time to write. :)  
>Thanks.<p>

-Angela

This story takes place in the summer of their junior year.

It was a cold rainy night in Seattle and Sam and Freddie were waiting for Carly to return from Yakima. She was visiting her granddad and had been away for two weeks. Granddad had a minor surgery on his knee, which kept him off his feet. So Carly insisted on going there to take care of him until he was rehabilitated. She did all the basic cooking, cleaning, laundry, and helping him up while he leaned on her for support. Carly loved grandad, and was happy to help him out but she also loved home. It was very dull in Yakima. At least at grand dads house.

She missed Spencer, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. And they missed her too, a lot. Due to Carly's absence Gibby had to fill in as a temporary replacement for her on icarly. Sam and Freddie thought it was fair, he had proven himself as a good friend and icarly member. He was thrilled and honored. Gibby was also very helpful in the creative process of the show and created two new bits that had become very popular over that last two weeks. It was a trending topic on splashface, earning icarly more viewers. Though when he suggested that he and Sam do shirtless random dancing, Sam smacked his head.

Sam hated that Carly was gone. "Why do you have to help out the old fart anyway? You're not a nurse! Get him one of those and they could give him sponge baths and crap", Sam told Carly before she left. She missed her best friend and needed someone to talk to. Sure she had Freddie and Spencer but neither of them came close to Carly. Carly always stuck by her and made her food and she even bailed her out of juvie a few times. With Spencer's credit card of course. But at least she stepped inside that jail. "Some people wouldn't" Sam thought. And she greeted her with nothing but a hug when she got out of her cell. Carly didn't even care what Sam did, she just needed to be there for her. Sam's anger faded into sadness.

She felt lonely and had barely moved off of Carly's couch for the last two weeks. This concerned Spencer deeply but he brought her a plate of bacon fried steak and was relieved when she scarfed it down. "At least her appetitive is normal" he thought. Spencer wondered if Sam's mom knew where she was. After giving her a call, he realized that she didn't really care where Sam was. That made him sad. He had spent a lot of time with Sam and Freddie those two weeks. And he realized that somehow they had become some of his best friends. Still he missed his baby sister, who also happened to be his most important art critic. Spencer knew that when Carly liked it, he made a great sculpture. Whether Spencer wanted to admit it or not, Carly always took care of him. It was just the little things here and there, but he needed them to function. Like, making sure he brushed his teeth, watched his diet, and reminding him to finish his projects for his paying customers. Not that he wasn't responsible but he forgot sometimes. They made a good pair, the older brother/guardian who took care of his sister, and sometimes forgot to take care of himself. Spencer was looking forward to her coming home.

Freddie missed Carly the most but he thought rather than moping around they should keep busy. Carly wasn't their entertainment center. (Maybe she was a little. She did tie the group together nicely.) Freddie would bring his projector over and they would project movies on the ceiling. The three of them would sometimes order takeout and hang out all day. They had a lot of fun together and Sam even laid off on the Freddie jokes. But she didn't stop the violence. She couldn't help herself, she was just naturally aggressive. Freddie was longing for Carly's return. He and Carly spent a lot of nights texting. He was still in love with her. Now that he was old enough to know what love actually meant, he realized he really did love her. But he convinced everyone that he wasn't because he wasn't sure how to tell her. Or if he should at all.

Sam and Freddie went down to the lobby and waited for Carly with colorful balloons and Freddie's camera. They wanted to record Carly's homecoming for the show. People liked Gibby as a co-host but this was 'icarly' not 'igibby' and the comment section was missing Carly. Usually Lewbert would kick them out of the lobby and tell them no cameras or balloons aloud. But Lewbert got fired and a new guy was hired. His name was Harry and he was in his early twenties. Harry was very attractive, Sam and Carly took note of that. They always smiled at him when they passed through. And he smiled back, which annoyed Freddie. Sometimes Sam would go up to him and they flirted with each other. One time Spencer found out that he winked at them and he had a fit. He marched down to the lobby and yelled at Harry for flirting with underaged minors. Now Harry only smiled. They called him the silent doorman.

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly shouted as she walked through the door.

Sam ran to Carly and hugged her. Freddie stayed planted on the floor recording for the show with a big smile on his face. Carly was wet from the rain but didn't seem to mind. She was too overcome with happiness.

"Long time no see" Sam said smiling.

"I missed you Sam" Carly said.

"I missed you Carls" Freddie said.

"I missed you too. Give me a hug!" Carly said smiling.

"I would but I'm recording" Freddie said.

"Oh" Carly said, a little disappointed.

In all the excitement Sam let go of the balloons and they floated up to the ceiling.

"Those were for you" Freddie said as he pointed the camera up towards the balloons.

Carly and Sam looked up and laughed.

Sam elbowed Carly to tell her to look at the cute doorman. He was checking out Carly and Sam again. They pretended not to notice and smiled at the ground. Freddie noticed and got annoyed. He turned off his camera once he was sure he got enough footage.

"Let's go up, Spencer really missed you" Freddie said while eyeing Harry.

"Okay, I missed you guys so much" Carly said.

Sam and Freddie helped her with her bags and they went upstairs. On the elevator Freddie asked, "How is your granddad doing?".

"He's much better, thanks for asking" Carly replied.

"I still can't believe you gave up two weeks of your life for that old fart" Sam said.

"Sam! If he moved around for two weeks on his knee the injury would eventually get worse and be permanently damaged" Carly defended without an attitude.

"Whatever" Sam replied.

"Sam I can't believe..."

"I think Sam just missed you a lot Carly and while you were gone she didn't know how to handle her feelings" Freddie interrupted trying to prevent a fight.

Carly smiled. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes" Sam admitted.

Carly gave Sam another quick hug before they exited the elevator and Freddie opened the apartment door.

"Carly!" Spencer screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Spencer!" Carly screamed half as loud.

They ran to each other and hugged. Spencer lifted her up in the hug and placed her on the counter in the kitchen. Sam and Freddie came rushing over. Spencer walked next to her and lifted a cover up revealing a cake that said 'Welcome Home Cally!'

Carly smiled before seeing that it said Cally instead of Carly.

"Cally?" she asked confused and laughing.

"Damn cake people" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer it's okay, Carly doesn't care" Freddie said as he smeared some icing on her nose. Carly did the same to him.

"Haha" Carly said and stuck her tongue out.

"I specifically wrote 'Welcome Home Carly' on that order card" Spencer said disappointedly.

"Who cares, let's eat. I'm not serving myself" Sam said staring at Spencer.

"Spencer I love it, it's no big deal" Carly said and kissed him on the cheek along with another hug.

"I missed you guys so much" Carly said again.

"We know" Sam said with a smile.

Spencer sliced the cake onto plates and handed them out. They sat on the couch and started to talk. Before Carly sat down she took off her wet raincoat and shoes.

"So how was Yakima?" Spencer asked.

"Uh..it was pretty boring, the highlight of the trip was watching icarly on my laptop. But I couldn't watch a full show because grandad spilled his prune juice on the router..." Carly said.

"That nub" Sam said.

"Sam!" Freddie whispered to scold her.

"It's okay Freddie, I love my granddad but he can be a little nubby" Carly said.

"I know, last time he was here he yelled at me for not having a girlfriend, and then he swung the head off my sculpture. With a golf club!" Spencer said.

"Thank you" Sam said agreeing and then punching Freddie in the jaw.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?" Freddie yelled holding his jaw.

"The charges are attempted scolding and public nerd-ness. You have the right to remain silent" Sam said like a cop.

Lately Sam realized she wanted to be a police officer. She thought it would be the best way to stay out of trouble. And be on the inside so she can advise her criminal family to get out of town when they needed to.

"Sam!" Carly and Spencer yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Freddie.

"Sorry Freddie for punching your jaw, I'll never do it again" Sam said slowly and annoyed.

"Come on Freddie" Carly said while leading him into the kitchen.

Freddie sat at the table still holding his jaw and Carly got him an ice pack from the freezer. She placed it on his face and held it there for him.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked with concern.

"Yeah, I don't think it's broken" Freddie said.

Freddie moved from the ice pack and tried to move around his jaw. He was making funny faces and Carly laughed.

"Sorry" Carly said.

Freddie smiled through the pain as he imagined how stupid he looked doing those jaw stretches. Carly laughed again quickly and placed the ice pack back on his jaw.

"So what have you guys been up too, while I was gone" Carly asked.

"The usual, minus you" Spencer joked as he walked to the kitchen sink with the dirty plates.

"Did you guys go to the new theme park with the indoor roller coasters?" Carly asked.

"Nope, we wanted to wait for you" Freddie said.

"Aww you guys!" Cary said.

"Fred-weird wanted to wait for you, me and Spencer wanted to go last week." Sam said annoyed. "But Carls I heard they sell two foot hot dogs with everything on it" Sam said excitedly getting off the couch.

"Everything?" Spencer asked.

"Yep" Sam replied.

Spencer and Sam looked each other in the eye and suddenly started reciting everything on the hotdog.

"Ketchup, mustard, relish, cheese, bacon, ham, boneless chicken wings, French fries, nachos, Onion rings, tater tots, mozzarella sticks, and Tony's famous barbecue sauce!" They said identically in one breath.

"I've never seen one up close, just pictures online!" Sam said.

"Me too!" Spencer said.

Carly and Freddie turned to each other with wide eyes, then to Sam and Spencer. Spencer and Sam high fived and chest bumped.

"You two are incredibly strange" Carly joked.

"You guys are going to have heart attacks" Freddie said.

"Oh shut up Fred-lumps" Sam said.

"Calm down Freddie, we're going to share it" Spencer said.

"Share?" Sam asked disgusted.

Spencer nodded, Carly and Freddie smirked.

"Sam Puckett doesn't share" Sam stated while yawning.

Carly and Freddie smiled and shook their heads.

"Hey, you staying over tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Care if I crash?" Sam asked Carly.

"Nope" Carly said casually.

"Yeah I'm staying" Sam replied to Spencer.

"Cool" Spencer said in a robot voice. He fist bumped Sam and pulled out his phone to tell Sam's mom where she was. He didn't care if she didn't care, he still wanted to tell her. He went inside to call.

"Sam take the guest room, last time you kicked me in the face" Carly said.

"Fine.." Sam groaned. "Pajamas?"

"In my room, like always" Carly said. She missed her daily routines of home.

"Thanks" Sam said and ran upstairs.

A moment passed.

"How's your jaw?" Carly asked.

"You already asked that" Freddie said smiling.

"I know, I'm just worried its broken. I don't want your mom to think you being here is dangerous. Then you'll never be aloud here again" Carly said.

"I'm fine Carly, and you don't have to worry" Freddie said and comforted Carly. "And you don't have to hold the ice pack for me, I'm a big boy" Freddie said nicely as he stood up.

"Sorry" Carly said feeling a little embarrassed. She gave him the ice pack to hold.

Freddie started walking towards the door, followed by Carly. He opened the door and turned to say goodnight.

"Sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk tonight" Carly said.

"Would you stop saying sorry, I'm just glad you're home" Freddie said.

"Okay" Carly said and smiled.

Freddie took a moment to look at the face he's been missing so much before stumbling out of the gaze awkwardly. But Carly didn't seem to notice.

"I..uh..goodnight Carly" Freddie said. He started out rough but ended smoothly.

"Goodnight Freddie" Carly said.

Freddie turned around and walked to his door.

"What I don't get a hug?" Carly asked.

They smiled and Freddie came back to hug Carly. It was a meaningful passionate hug, but they didn't really mean for it to be. It just happened that way. It was a tight hug with their bodies pressed against each other. Freddie wrapped his arms around Carly's waist and Carly wrapped her arms around his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Freddie was much taller than Carly was.

Carly felt a little squished in Freddie's hold and could definitely tell he's been hitting the gym. This feeling was very foreign to Carly and she liked it. Freddie felt a weight being lifted off his chest when Carly hugged him. "She was finally home", he thought. Even if they never became a couple he just loved being around her and the friendship they shared. The hug lasted for around fifteen seconds. They both lingered in the hug then released.

Carly and Freddie had smiles on their faces once again, like they did since Carly got home. Freddie didn't really know what to say because he wondered if that hug was too awkward. It wasn't but he didn't know that.

"I'll..return this tomorrow" Freddie said holding up the ice pack.

"Goodnight Freddie" Carly said backing into her doorframe. She closed the door and froze once it was closed. She looked down and smiled, realizing how much she actually missed Freddie.

Sam came down the stairs in a pair of Carly's pajamas. Just in time to see Carly smiling to herself.

"What's got you all giddy?" Sam asked with a laughing tone.

"Nothing" Carly said while looking up.

"Alright. I'm off to bed" Sam said.

"Goodnight" Carly said as she went towards the stairs. She gave Sam a hug and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Carls!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah?" Carly asked.

"I'm glad you're home" Sam said.

"Me too" Carly replied.

Sam went to the guest room and Carly went to her room. Carly was so tired she forgot to say goodnight to Spencer. Luckily he fell asleep after he called Sam's mom.

Carly changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed. She was tired but for some reason couldn't get Freddie out of her head. She kept thinking back to the hug and all the times they texted in Yakima. When she said the highlight of her trip was watching icarly, she lied. The highlight was texting Freddie. His messages got her through the entire visit. He always knew how to make her smile. Carly wanted to talk to him at that moment and give him another hug. "It was the best hug I've ever received" she thought.

A half hour later...

Freddie was in his bed and the rain kept him up as he iced his painful jaw. So he pulled out his pear-phone and texted Carly.

'I think it might be broken...'Freddie texted.

Carly looked over at her night stand where her phone was, as it started to beep.

'New text message from Freddie' the phone read.

Carly picked up the phone and read Freddie's text.

'Omg, where's your mom?' Carly texted.

"The hospital. I can't let her find out' Freddie texted.

'But you have to see a doctor!' Carly texted.

'She'll find out' Freddie texted.

'I know, just tell her that you ran into a wall or something' Carly texted.

'Alright' Freddie texted.

'Ok I'll be right down' Carly said.

'We have to go now?' Freddie texted.

'Of course Freddie, your hurt!' Carly texted.

Before Freddie could respond to her last message she was knocking at his door. Freddie groaned slightly and held his jaw. He got up to open the door. Freddie saw Carly standing there in her pajamas and that reminded him that he was in his boxers. He panicked slightly and was thankful that he wasn't wearing his galaxy wars boxers. Carly looked at his boxers. She hesitated for a few seconds and then walked into the apartment.

"Come here, let me see" Carly said.

Freddie stood in front of her and she examined his jaw.

"Well its not swollen so that's a good sign" Carly said.

"It hurts" Freddie moaned.

"I know Freddie, I'm sorry. You're going to be fine. Go sit" Carly said.

Freddie sat on the couch. Carly got him a new ice pack and handed it to him, then called Mrs. Benson.

"Hello?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Hi Mrs. Benson this is Carly" Carly said.

Freddie looked up quickly.

"Carly? Have you and Freddie been captured and taken hostage?" Mrs. Benson asked frantically.

"No, nothing like that. It's Freddie, he...hit his face on the wall and hurt his jaw. He's been in pain all night" Carly explained.

"Oh my god my poor Freddie! I'm on my way" Mrs. Benson said and hung up immediately.

Carly put her phone in her pocket and sat next to Freddie.

"Carly? What's going on? You left the door open, I thought someone broke in" Sam asked standing at Freddie's open door with a baseball bat.

"Freddie needed me, I didn't mean to scare you" Carly said.

"You scared me for the sake of Fredward here?" Sam asked with attitude.

"Sam, go back to sleep" Carly said.

Sam was too tired to argue so she went back to sleep. Five minutes later Freddie's mom showed up. She shoved Carly out of the way and examined Freddie after she pulled out her emergency first aid kit. Carly Stood a few feet away watching.

"Open your mouth Fredward, I need to take your temperature. Then listen to your heart rate, test your blood sugar, give you a shot, take a..."

Mrs. Benson was cut off.

"No mom! None of that is necessary!" Freddie yelled and got off the couch.

When did Freddie's voice get all manly? Carly thought. She smiled a quick tiny smile that nobody really saw.

"Owww" Freddie said. The yelling made his jaw ache.

"It's my jaw that hurts, the rest of me is fine" Freddie explained more calmly.

Mrs. Benson was silent for a moment then got up to look at Freddie's jaw. She looked inside his mouth with a special light for a minute and had made her diagnosis.

"Looks like a minor jaw sprain. You'll be fine" Mrs. Benson said with a defeated look.

"Thanks mom" Freddie said and gave her a quick hug as a way to apologize for yelling at her.

"You're going to need pain medication, ice packs, jello, rest, and no talking or you'll strain it. I'll be right back" Mrs. Benson said as she went upstairs to get something.

Freddie walked over to Carly by the door.

"Thanks for rushing over here" Freddie said.

"Anytime. I'm just happy you didn't break anything" Carly said and smiled.

They hugged quickly. This was nothing compared to their last hug. Carly left the apartment and turned around to see Freddie before she shut her door.

"Text yah later?" Freddie said.

"I'd like that" Carly said with a smile. Freddie smiled back before she closed the door.

Freddie went in his apartment and closed his door. "Did we just have a moment?" Freddie thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother coming back down stairs. She gave him everything he needed to feel better and sent him off to bed. Freddie's pain was drifting away as the medicine kicked in and he fell asleep.

Freddie woke up and looked around his room. He looked at his phone and it said 3:37 PM, fourteen missed calls, twelve voicemails, and four text messages. The texts were from Carly, along with two missed calls. The rest of them were from his mom. Freddie looked at the date and found that he slept through an entire day straight. "What kind of medicine did my mom give me?" Freddie thought.

Freddie's jaw felt a lot better and he actually felt no pain. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate a sandwich his mom left for him, and texted Carly back.

'Hey' Freddie texted.

'Hey you're awake!' Carly texted back very quickly.

'I know, I can't believe I slept for a full day' Freddie texted.

'Me neither. Come over' Carly texted.

'Ok' Freddie texted.

Freddie put on his shoes, locked his door, and headed over to Carly's place. He knocked on the door.

"It's open" Spencer yelled.

"Hey Spencer" Freddie said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Freddie, good to see you're alive" Spencer joked. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Freddie laughed slightly.

"Where's Carly?" he asked.

"In her room with the gang" Spencer said.

"Cool, see ya later" Freddie said as he went up the stairs.

A minute later he walked into the room and saw Sam, Gibby, and Carly around just hanging out. Carly and Gibby were laying on Carly's bed. Gibby was on the far right while Carly was on the far left, looking at her phone. Sam was jumping on the mini trampoline.

"Yo Fred- man" Gibby said.

"Sup Gib?" Freddie asked.

"Hi Freddie" Carly said looking up.

"Chillin" Gibby replied.

"Hey Carly" Freddie replied.

"You again? We thought you died" Sam joked with a smile. She continued to jump up and down.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked as he sat on Carly's couch.

Carly felt like he was sitting a mile away. "Maybe because my room is so big" Carly thought. She sat up.

"Nothing much, how are you feeling?" Carly asked.

"Very good, thanks" Freddie said.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I suggest you two move unless you'd like to be my human crash pads" Sam warned as she was getting ready to jump off the trampoline onto the bed.

Carly quickly fled the bed.

"Awesome!" Gibby yelled.

Sam jumped onto the bed, landing directly on top of Gibby.

"Ohhhhh" Gibby shouted with excitement. "You got me" he said with a flirty smile.

Sam stared at him in wonder. Then finally flicked his forehead.

"Don't get any ideas" Sam said before rolling off of Gibby. She laid beside him.  
>"Now go get me a smoothie!" Sam demanded.<p>

Gibby feared Sam but he was also attracted to her as well. Which was a perfect combination of a person for Sam to order around. He quickly got up and headed towards the door.

"What flavor?" Gibby asked.

"Grrrrrr" Sam roared at Gibby.

"You got it" Gibby said running out of the room.

"Why do you treat him like that?" Freddie asked.

"Keep it shut Benson. Consider yourself lucky I don't treat you like that" Sam replied.

"Actually you treat me worse" Freddie said.

"Oh yeah? how bout I..." Sam started angrily.

"Guys come on" Carly said, trying to keep the peace.

"But seriously Sam, it's pouring like crazy outside and you sent Gibby out to get you a smoothie" Carly said.

"What? You want one too? I could call him" Sam asked obliviously.

"No I'm okay" Carly said, giving up.

Carly sat next to Freddie on the couch. Freddie rubbed his jaw a little bit, to see if it was swollen.

"Let me see" Carly said, taking his face into her hands and examining the jaw.

Freddie tried to hide his smile but couldn't. Same with Carly. They looked like they were in their own little world.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes. "What the hell?" Sam thought. Sam looked at them with a confused look on her face. She got off the bed and headed towards the couch.

"Um Carly?" Sam asked.

Carly jumped slightly in her seat when she heard Sam right behind her, and released Freddie.

"Yeah?" Carly asked.

"I need to talk to you...now" Sam said.

"Okay...go ahead" Carly replied.

"Without Benson" Sam said.

"There's nothing you and Carly can't say in front of me, we're all best friends" Freddie said.

Sam stared him down with an evil look.

"It's about woman problems" Sam said smirking.

"I'm sure Gibby could use some help with that smoothie, you want one Carly? Sure coming right up" Freddie said very quickly while walking towards the door and closing it behind himself.

"It's not about woman problems is it" Carly smiled while thinking about Freddie's funny reaction.

"Nope" Sam said and sat next to Carly.

"Okay, then what?" Carly asked.

"It's more of an...intervention" Sam said.

"What?, for what?" Carly asked.

"Carly I think you're falling for Fred- muffins" Sam stated.

"What?" Carly said.

"Shh, usually during these things you would stay quiet while I speak. I've had a few interventions myself" Sam said.

Carly stayed quiet, mostly because she wanted to know what Sam was thinking.

"I believe you're in the early stages of falling in love with Fredward Benson. I saw the way you looked at him and how you touched his face...ick disgusting" Sam said.

"Sam I..."

"You can't love that fudge ball, he's so...eh..." Sam paused to find the right word.  
>"He's so Freddie!" Sam said.<p>

"And what's wrong with Freddie?" Carly asked defensively.

"Where do I begin?" Sam asked.

"Never mind" Carly said, knowing Sam probably had a whole book of things she thought were bad about Freddie.

"You really think he's good enough for you?" Sam asked.

Sam might of been a rude, food stealing, law breaking criminal, but she only had the best intentions when it came to Carly's happiness. She wanted a good guy for her. One that wouldn't break her heart or take advantage of her. And that's what Carly wanted for Sam too. Sam had been too busy branding Freddie as a tech nerd for all these years, she didn't even realize that Freddie was a decent guy. More than decent actually. He had always been there for Carly and herself as a matter of fact.

"Actually, I do. I'm not saying I like him, but what if I did? Why would that be so bad? " Carly asked angrily.

"I..uh..." was all Sam could say. She was surprised Carly was getting so worked up.

"I've always supported you even when you liked guys that I hated" Carly said.

"Yeah but that's different, this is Freddie!" Sam shouted.

"Stop talking about him that way! Freddie is my friend and yours too!" Carly shouted.

Sam looked sad, knowing she was right. Carly's anger disappeared quickly and she walked towards the door. She looked sad too.

"I...need a soda" Carly said quietly as she continued out of her room.  
>Sam walked over to Carly's bed feeling lousy and fell asleep on it.<p>

Freddie had caught up with Gibby at the groovy smoothie and was walking back home. The rain still poured and they were getting wet, so they made a run for it. When they arrived they saw Harry, the doorman looking disappointed. Probably disappointed it wasn't a teenage girl passing by. This guy pissed Freddie off, but he ignored him.

Up in the apartment...

"Hey kiddo" Spencer said from behind a large statue he was working on. He was welding and carving at the same time.

"Hi" Carly said. She went on the computer and checked her splashface page. 129 friend requests, hmm, Carly thought. Icarly fans were always trying to add her. She logged off and opened the fridge to get a soda.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, kinda" Carly said.

Freddie and Gibby walked in the room with smoothies. Gibby was carrying two and Freddie was carrying three.

"Smoothie time" Gibby yelled. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Upstairs" Carly said.

"Gotcha" Gibby said. He took the elevator up to Carly's room.

"Here Spence" Freddie said while handing Spencer a smoothie.

"Oh! thanks" Spencer said. He really appreciated it.

"Strawberry splat" Freddie said as he handed Carly her smoothie. He knew it was her favorite.

"Thanks Freddie" Carly said. She quickly threw the soda back in the fridge and sipped the smoothie.

"Hey let me pay you back" Spencer said while reaching for his wallet in the back of his pants.

"No way, it's on me" Freddie said.

"Awesome, thanks buddy" Spencer said.

Spencer's phone started to ring. He looked to see who it was then excused himself into his room. On his way out they heard him answer the phone with his so called "sexy voice". That's what he called it. He said it made the ladies melt.

"Who was that?" Carly asked, wondering if he was dating again.

"Probably that girl he's been dating for the last two weeks" Freddie said then took another sip of his smoothie.

"What girl?" Carly asked.

"Lisa" Freddie said while moving his eyebrows up and down, hinting that he thought she was hot.

Carly laughed. "Stop it" she said smiling. "Has she...stayed over?" Carly asked.

"Nope, not with Sam sleeping on the couch" Freddie said.

Carly wanted her brother to have a girlfriend and be happy, but the idea of him bringing over girls and having sex in the house made her very uncomfortable. That's why he only stayed over at the girls place, but she didn't know that.

Carly nodded and sipped her smoothie. "What flavor did you get?" she asked.

"Pineapple paradise, it was the special" Freddie replied.

"Oooh let me taste?" Carly asked.

Not that Freddie cared about sharing straws with Carly, he just found it strange that she didn't. He didn't hesitate and handed her the cup. She tasted it and agreed that it was a pineapple paradise.

"That's so good" Carly said.

Freddie saw how much she enjoyed it.

"Switch?" Freddie asked.

"Really?" Carly asked. She didn't want to take his smoothie away.

"Yeah, I love strawberry splat" Freddie said. He took a sip of it and looked up at her.

"See?" Freddie said. He smiled.

"Thanks Freddie" Carly said smiled back.

They lifted their styrofoam cups up and pushed them together. Then took a sip.

A moment later.

"You didn't tell me the modem was broken" Freddie said randomly.

"What?" Carly asked confused.

"You're grandad spilled prune juice on it" Freddie Said to jog her memory.

"Oh right, I guess I forgot" Carly said and took another sip.

The truth was, when she texted Freddie he made her forget how bored she was without the Internet.

"That must of sucked" Freddie said as he imagined living two weeks without the Internet. He took another sip. "Does he have a tv?" he asked.

"Yeah but only one and he used it all the time. I swear, the only thing he watches is the nature channel!" Carly said annoyed but smiled a little.

They laughed a little.

"My phone was my only source of fun. I had my apps, and I texted you at night..." Carly said.

Carly stopped nervously and tried to cover it up by taking another sip, of her smoothie. "Did I just say, I think texting Freddie is fun, to his face" Carly thought.

Freddie looked down smiling to himself. "Does she really think texting with me is fun?" Freddie thought. He was happy she said that.

Twenty seconds later after the longest smoothie sip ever...

"And I called Sam, when she remembered to charge her phone of course" Carly continued.

"Well um next time you can borrow my laptop with the built in wi-fi, but only if you promise to keep it away from your granddad" Freddie said and smiled.

Carly laughed. "I promise" she smiled.

They were stuck in a gaze for a few seconds.

Spencer came running out of his room, taking Carly and Freddie out of their gaze, wearing only black dress pants and black shoes, holding up two dress shirts. One was black the other was dark blue.

"Carly! Which one?" Spencer asked.

"What's the occasion?" Carly asked.

"Hot date with Lisa" Spencer said in his "sexy voice".

"If you're wearing those pants, go with the blue one" Carly said.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?" Spencer asked.

"Die alone" Carly joked and smiled.

Freddie smiled.

Spencer smiled then ran back to his room.

"I wonder what happened to Sam and Gibby" Freddie said.

"Let's find out" Carly said, they grabbed their smoothies and got in the elevator. When they reached Carly's room they saw Gibby coming out of the bathroom, wet and wearing Carly's pink bathrobe. Sam was still asleep.

At first Carly and Freddie looked confused and stared at Gibby.

Gibby stared back then sighed.

"Sam dumped the smoothie in my pants" Gibby said.

Carly and Freddie started cracking up.

Sam woke up.

"Okay you had your fun, but I need some clothes" Gibby said.

Carly finished laughing. "Spencer will give you something" She said.

"Thanks" Gibby said. He went downstairs.

"What the?..." Sam said, catching a glimpse of Gibby.

Freddie got a call from his mother, and realized he forgot to call her back. "She probably thinks I'm dead", Freddie thought. He answered the phone.

"Hi mom" he said.

"Freddie are you okay? How are you feeling? When did you get up? Where are you?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"I'm fine, I feel a lot better, Around 3:30, and I'm at Carly's" Freddie replied.

"Thank goodness" Mrs. Benson said. "Did you eat the sandwich I made you?"

"Yeah it was good" Freddie said.

"I would of came home when you didn't pick up the phone but I figured you were still asleep. And I would get fired if I left on my shift again" Mrs. Benson said.

"I'm okay now mom, thanks" Freddie said.

"I have to go now, but I love you" Mrs. Benson said.

Freddie hesitated to say I love you back because he knew Sam would make fun of him all night for it. He wasn't up for that.

"Bye" he said and hung up.

Freddie sat on the couch and quickly texted his mom "I love you too". Because he really did love her and didn't want to make her feel bad. Even though she was crazy about his safety he still loved her. She was his mom, moms are supposed to care for their children. They're their babies. He appreciated her but wished she would stop worrying about him so much.

Sam whipped out her phone and started texting.

'U still mad at me?' Sam texted.

Carly pulled out her phone and read it.

'Idk. Maybe a little' Carly texted.

Freddie looked over at his two best friends and noticed they were both texting. He observed them and knew that they were texting each other because of the text alert pattern. They sometimes did that if they wanted to keep something from him. Or tell an inside joke. But they didn't look like they were telling inside jokes. There was no laughing. Just serious faces.

'I'm sorry. It's just I can't believe you're in luvvv with Fred-nub!' Sam texted.

'I never said I was in "luvvv" with Freddie' Carly texted.

"Everything okay?" Freddie asked both of them.

Sam and Carly looked up from their phones quickly and looked at Freddie.

"Fine" Carly said politely.

"Buzz off" Sam said rudely.

They went back to their phones. Freddie was very suspicious.

'Well you show it. You're flirting!' Sam texted.

'Was not!' Carly texted.

'Was too!' Sam texted.

'I was not!' Carly texted.

'Cut the crap' Sam texted.

'Aggggghhhhhh!' Carly texted.

'?' Sam texted.

Carly put her smoothie down. She grunted angrily as she walked out of the room.  
>Freddie had no idea what was going on and looked beyond confused. Sam grunted even louder than Carly and left after her. Before she left she had a tantrum and pulled Carly's comforter off the bed. Freddie got up to go after them but froze in place when he heard a very loud door slam.<p>

Meanwhile Downstairs...

Spencer was dressed and ready to go with his coat on. He was eating a spagetti taco because he knew he wouldn't like anything at the French restaurant, he was taking Lisa to. She demanded a fancy dinner. When suddenly Carly and Sam came out the elevator yelling at each other.

"How could you do this to me? You're making me sick!" Sam yelled.

"This has nothing to do with you Sam! You have no real reasons for not liking him!" Carly yelled.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Sam yelled.

"Woah woah woah girls" Spencer yelled, louder than both of them.

"What?" they both yelled with fury in their eyes.

"What's the problem? Sam first" Spencer asked as he led them over to the couch. The three of them sat.

"Can you please talk some sense into your sister. I think she's gone insane, she likes.."

"Sam stop!" Carly cut her off loudly. Carly didn't want Spencer to know about Freddie until she was sure.

"Fine..she likes this guy, Sam said calmly. "Who I don't think is good for her!" Sam yelled.

"Newsflash Sam! You don't get to decide who is good for me!" Carly yelled.

Freddie was standing at the top of the stairs listening to them. He rolled his eyes. He didn't like any of the guys Carly went out with. Partly because he was jealous.

"Guys, we can communicate without yelling" Spencer said.

"I'm out of here" Sam said. Sam got off the couch and walked away.

"Sam where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"Where do you think?" Sam asked with out turning around. She went straight to the guest room and slammed the door.

Carly looked upset and annoyed. She crossed her arms. Spencer tried to comfort her.

"Just let her cool off for a while. Everything will be fine" Spencer said.

Carly nodded.

"I gotta go now, are you gonna be okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" Carly muttered.

Freddie walked down the stairs, holding his and Carly's smoothies, like he knew nothing.

"Look, here's Freddie, he'll cheer you up. And Gibby's inside" Spencer said. Spencer tried to tickle Carly but it didn't make her laugh.

Freddie walked towards them. Spencer rumpled Carly's hair quickly as he got up. He patted Freddie's shoulder as he walked by and went out the door.

"Love yah" Spencer shouted to Carly on his way out.

Freddie hesitated to sit down. But he did a minute later. He sat arms length away from Carly. Another minute later they remained silent, and Carly still had her arms crossed. Freddie moved her smoothie towards her mouth and kept it there. She looked over at him and saw a smile in the corner of his mouth. Carly took a sip from the straw and it made a loud slurp noise. Three seconds later they started laughing.

When the laughing calmed down Freddie asked, "So who's this guy you like?, Do I need to have a little talk with him?" Freddie joked while cracking his knuckles.

Carly panicked internally.

"Can we drop that subject?" Carly asked nervously.

"I guess..." Freddie said. He was a little hurt that she wouldn't tell him but he didn't show it.

Carly sighed. "Thanks" she said.

A moment passed by.

"It's not that stupid doorman, is it?" Freddie asked. He was on the verge of getting very angry.

"Freddie!" Carly said in an appalled tone.

"Sorry, I'll drop it" Freddie said.

Carly turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. Gibby walked out from Spencer's bathroom wearing Spencer's old clothes. He sat down with Freddie and Carly.

"Where's Sam?" Gibby asked.

"The guest room" Freddie replied.

"Oh" Gibby said. A few seconds later. "You guy wanna go see a movie?" Gibby asked randomly.

Carly and Freddie looked at Gibby. Carly thought about it for a second.

"Spencer didn't leave me any money" Carly replied.

"It's cool, I'll cover you" Gibby said.

"Thanks" Carly said.

"It's raining out" Freddie said.

"This is Seattle dude. If people let the rain stop them from going out, no one would ever leave their houses" Gibby said.

Carly looked back at the window.

"It stopped raining anyway" Carly said.

"Okay, I just gotta grab a jacket and my wallet" Freddie said on his way out the door.

"Awesome" Gibby said. "Should I tell Sam?" Gibby asked.

Carly was still upset with Sam but she didn't want to leave her out.

"Yeah go ahead" Carly said.

He put on his jacket then went to tell Sam. Carly put on her jacket from the coat rack. Gibby came back without Sam.

"She didn't wanna come" Gibby said.

"You guys ready?" Freddie asked as he entered Carly's apartment.

"Yeah, one second" Carly said. Carly sighed and pulled out her phone to text Sam.

'Freddie will buy you an extra large popcorn' Carly texted.

A few seconds later...

'What about Candy?' Sam texted.

'Candy too' Carly texted.

Sam came out of the room ready to go.

"I'm here" Sam said as she approached her friends.

They started to walk out the door.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I forgot something" Sam said.

The three of them nodded and left. Carly left the key in the door for Sam to lock up. Sam ran to the fridge, opened it, hid cans of soda in her jacket, closed the fridge, then left the apartment. She locked the door and stashed the key in her pocket.

Meanwhile in the lobby...

Carly texted Spencer and told him her plans. Freddie didn't text his mom, because he left a note for her upstairs. Gibby had a curfew so he didn't bother calling. The three of them were soon joined by Sam who was looking very lumpy. They all noticed and knew what she was up to, but ignored it because she smuggled soda in the movies all the time.

Ten minutes later they were at the movie theatre deciding on what to see.

"How bout Zombie Attack 2?" Gibby asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to see that" Freddie said while remembering a commercial he saw for it.

"Zombies make me hungry, I hope you brought your wallet Fredward" Sam said.

Gibby, Sam, and Freddie looked at Carly.

"Zombie Attack it is" Carly announced.

"Sweet!" Gibby cheered.

Carly didn't want to see Zombie Attack 2 especially, but everyone wanted to see it so she agreed. Besides she saw the first one anyway, last year. Freddie and Spencer made her go, now that she recalls.

They went up to the ticket counter and Gibby stepped ahead.

"Four tickets to Zombie Attack 2" Gibby said.

"That's rated R, IDs please" The ticket lady said.

They all got out their student out, verifying that they were seventeen or older. The lady took a quick look at the and grabbed their tickets. Freddie stepped forward with his wallet out. Gibby halted him with his arm.

"This ones on me" Gibby said.

"Thanks Gib" Freddie said.

Gibby paid the lady and they made their way over to the snack bar. Freddie paid for all the snacks, which came out to about fifty dollars, thanks to Sam.

"Thanks Fred-O" Sam said as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

Freddie nodded and they went to get their seats. Gibby carried the snacks. There were about five or six people scattered around the large theatre. They sat in an empty row in the middle of the theatre. Freddie sat in the fourth seat, then Carly, then Sam, and Gibby sat in the aisle seat. The previews were playing and a message that said: silence your cell phone please, came up on the screen. Then the lights dimmed slowly.

They did as directed and put their phones on vibrate. After Sam silenced her phone she texted Carly.

'Sorry' Sam texted.

'For?' Carly texted.

Sam rolled her eyes.

'For interfering in your love life?' Sam texted.

'Thanks. I'm sorry too' Carly texted.

'For? Lol' Sam texted.

Carly smiled and shook her head.

'For yelling at you' Carly texted.

'Thanks' Sam texted.

The whole time Carly was texting, Freddie was secretly reading her messages. Carly caught him and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Sneaky much?" Carly whispered.

"Sorry" Freddie whispered.

Carly and Freddie got shushed from a guy a few rows in front of them. They could tell he was a hardcore Zombie attack fan when he walked in. He was wearing a zombie attack tshirt and hat.

'Sorry. I'm just glad you 2 made up' Freddie texted Carly, not wanting to disturb the nerd that shushed them.

Carly pulled put her phone.

'It's okay. You're so nosey.. :)' Carly texted.

Freddie smiled then put his phone away. Carly did the same. The movie started. Gibby passed out the snacks that Freddie bought. Sam took the cans of soda out of her jacket and handed them out. Carly got more comfortable and leaned her arm on Freddie's. Freddie saw and started to and his face started feel warm. He pulled the zipper on his jacket down then turned his attention to the movie.

Throughout the movie Carly clutched Freddie's arm anytime she got scared, rather than screaming. Which was a lot. She wasn't really aware she was doing it so much but Freddie didn't mind. In fact, halfway through the movie he worked up enough courage to hold her hand. Carly looked at their joined hands, then back at the screen. Freddie felt good about it. Sam ate during the entire movie. She had lots of snacks to eat. Gibby watched intensely. He was really into it. When the movie was over, Freddie released Carly's hand and they all walked out of the theatre. After the garbage from the snacks was thrown away they headed for the door and stopped, when they saw the rain.

"Awesome" Freddie said sarcastically.

Sam rolled her eyes. Carly looked disappointed.

"It's not that bad you guys" Gibby said.

The rain was pouring so hard it was blinding and dangerous to drive in.

Carly Sam and Freddie stared at Gibby, thinking he was crazy.

"Let's just wait until it calms down" Carly said.

Without argument everyone sat on a bench near the snack bar. Sam got a soft pretzel and they talked for a half hour before the rain slowed down. It was still heavy but at least they could see. It was around 9:30 when they started home with their jacket hoods up. Gibby walked with them to the corner of the movie theatre and he headed his own way home. Before he left Carly gave him a hug and thanked him for buying the tickets. Sam simply waved and Freddie fist bumped him.

They went their separate ways. Sam went home with Carly and Freddie as they hurried through the rain and into Bushwell Plaza. Sam pulled off her hood first and started fixing her hair as she winked at Harry. He just smiled his usual flirty smile. Carly, Sam, and Freddie went upstairs and saw Spencer on the couch in his pajamas. Carly was surprised to see him home.

"You're home early" Carly stated as she took off her Jacket.

"Yep. How was the movie?" Spencer asked.

Sam and Freddie took off their jackets as well. The three of them hung them up to dry.

"Scary" Carly said.

"Beautifully edited" Freddie said.

"Appetizing. Got any meat?" Sam said as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's good" Spencer said distantly.

"What happened to Lisa?" Carly asked as she sat down next to him.

"She dumped me" Spencer said sadly as he laid down across the couch on his stomach, putting his legs on Carly's lap.

"Ohh I'm sorry" Carly said softly.

Sam and Freddie gathered around Spencer. Freddie patted him on the back.

"I told you that chick was bad news" Sam said.

"I know..." Spencer groaned.

"What happened?" Freddie asked.

"She said she wasn't ready to commit and she could never date a man with glowing garments" Spencer said sadly. "I don't even know what that means!" Spencer shouted.

"I think she means your socks" Carly said softly with sympathy in her eyes.

Spencer got up from the couch. He pulled a pant leg up, revealing his glowing sock.

"What's wrong with these?" Spencer asked with a distressed tone.

Carly stood from the couch and hugged Spencer.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she said before she released.

Freddie nodded.

After Carly hugged him Sam surprisingly hugged him too.

"It'll be okay Spence, that chick doesn't deserve you" Sam said with the sympathy voice that they heard rarely.

Carly and Freddie were initially shocked and stared at each other with confused expressions, then back to them. Sam released Spencer.

"Thanks you guys. I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm pretty tired. Oh and there's Chinese food in the kitchen" Spencer said.

"Okay" Carly said.

"You guys staying over?" Spencer asked Freddie and Sam.

"Yep" Sam said routinely as she walked into the kitchen again.

Carly and Spencer looked at Freddie for his answer.

Freddie was taken back at that question. They never asked him to stay over before. The only times he stayed over was when they fell asleep. But even then he went home the minute he woke up. It was never passed two AM anyway.

"I don't know, I'll probably just go home" Freddie said.

"Alright, but call your mom from work if you stay. Goodnight" Spencer said as he moped to his room.

"Goodnight" they all said.

Two hours later Carly, Sam, and Freddie were up in Carly's room again. Carly was jumping on the mini trampoline. Sam was playing music while jumping on the bed. And Freddie was on Carly's computer editing the icarly website. They were all bored.

"I'm bored" Sam announced as she jumped off the bed.

"Well there s not that much to do" Carly replied, as she stopped jumping.

"Well I'm going to go talk to the hot doorman" Sam said.

"Harry?" Carly asked.

"Yep" Sam replied.

Freddie flipped around in the computer chair.

"Sam, you know Spencer doesn't like us around him" Carly said.

"And neither do I, that guy is a pervert" Freddie said as he walked over to them.

"Don't tell me what to do Fred-lumps" Sam said.

Sam ran off and took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Sorry" Freddie said.

"It's not your fault, Sam's just being difficult" Carly said.

"As usual" they both replied at the same time.

"I'll go wake up Spencer" Freddie said.

"Meet you in the lobby" Carly said.

10 minutes later...

Harry the doorman was standing a little too close to Sam. He kissed her hand and all of a sudden Spencer came out of nowhere, pushed him against the wall and punched him in the stomach. He shoved Sam to the side and Freddie pulled her away. She tried to resist but Freddie was getting stronger than her, so she failed. Sam knocked into Carly, nearly knocking her over but Freddie caught her with his free arm. Carly looked shocked at Spencer.

Harry yelled out in pain.

"If you ever even look at one of them again, I'll call the police. Understand?" Spencer yelled sternly.

Harry looked very scared and just nodded.

Spencer left the lobby and the three of them trailed behind him quickly.

Freddie was thinking: That was awesome.

Carly was thinking: When did Freddie and Spencer get so strong?

Sam was thinking: My little crush on Spencer is back.

When they got back to the apartment, Spencer started yelling at Sam. Carly and Freddie stood in the kitchen.

"I can't believe that just happened" Carly whispered.

"I know" Freddie whispered.

"What were you thinking?" Spencer asked angrily.

"I'm sorry" Sam said quietly. Spencer was one of the few people Sam respected and she didn't try to back talk him.

"We'll talk about it in the morning" Spencer said. His mood softened.

Sam nodded.

"Night" Spencer muttered then went back to his room.

Carly and Freddie walked over to Sam.

"Freddie go get your pajamas and bring over your projector and some movies. We've watched everything I have" Carly said.

"And soda, we're out" Sam added.

"Why?" Freddie asked cluelessly.

"...You're sleeping over, right?" Carly asked.

"Uh..yeah I guess so" Freddie said.

"This is what we do at sleepovers" Carly said.

"Aww poor wittle Fweddy never got invited to a sleepover" Sam said as she mocked Freddie and pinched his cheeks.

Freddie brushed her off. "Stop it" he said.

Carly and Sam laughed lightly.

"It's okay Freddie, it'll be fun" Carly said.

"Okay, be right back" Freddie said. He went home for a few minutes to get the stuff.

Carly went to her room and changed into her pajamas. Sam went to the guest room, changed, then went upstairs. Freddie went into his room and put on his pajama pants and a T-shirt. He grabbed his projector, some movies, a few soda cans, and went back across the hall.

Freddie met Sam in Carly's room and set up the projector. Sam told him to project it on the ceiling above the bed. She took the soda cans from him, started chugging them down, then trampoline jumped onto Carly's bed. Carly came out of her bathroom in her pajamas and sat on the bed. She watched Freddie discreetly as he set up the projector. She thought he looked cute in his pajamas. "Oh my god, did I just think that?" Carly thought. Not that she thought thinking about Freddie in that way was bad, she just wasn't used to it. Carly tried to focus on something else before her nervousness became obvious.

"What movie?" Freddie asked while holding up the DVDs he brought over. He tossed some of them to Carly and Sam.

"Nothing scary" Carly said as she went through the movies.

"Nothing romantic" Sam said as she also looked through the movies.

"Action comedy?" Freddie asked while holding up a DVD case.

"I love that movie!" Sam said surprisingly happy.

"Me too" Carly said.

Freddie put in the movie and adjusted the projector.

"Hit the lights" Sam said.

Carly and Sam leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Freddie turned off the lights and the projector lit up the room. He hesitated and pretended to check the wires. It finally hit him that he would most likely fall asleep next to Carly tonight.

"Come on Freddie, it's starting" Carly said. She hoped that didn't sound to eager. It didn't.

There was an empty space in the middle of the bed between Carly and Sam. Freddie did a trampoline jump onto the bed and landed perfectly in the middle, a tiny bit closer to Carly. He got comfortable and suddenly Sam burped loudly.

"Sam, what do you say?" Carly asked.

"Excuse me" Sam groaned.

After two hours of the movie, Sam was dead asleep and Freddie was going to fall asleep any minute now. Carly was still wide awake from the thunder and lightning that joined the rain. She leaned on her side and faced Freddie.

"Freddie, are you awake?" Carly asked.

"Yeah" Freddie replied in a yawn. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About one" Carly answered.

Freddie realized he forgot to call his mom again. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted her. She was still at work and was okay with him staying over. He put his phone away.

"You're not tired yet?" Freddie asked.

"Nope" Carly replied.

"Let me guess, the lightning is keeping you up?" Freddie asked as he laid back down, this time facing Carly.

Suddenly there was a loud thunderclap and lightning bolt, lighting up the whole room for a second. It scared Carly and she flinched. It woke up Sam, but not fully.

"What happened?" Sam asked half asleep with her eyes closed.

"Lightning" Freddie said.

"Oh okay" Sam said, then went back to sleeping peacefully.

"You okay?" Freddie asked.

"uh huh" Carly said, trying to hide her fear.

Freddie saw right through the lie and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Another bright lightning bolt struck. Carly flinched again. That one even frightened Freddie a bit, but he was fine. He wanted to help Carly through her fear so he tried to change the subject and moved his hand back.

"Well uh...thanks for inviting me over" Freddie said.

"Everyone needs to go to a sleepover once in their life Freddie" Carly said sweetly and smiled.

Freddie smiled back.

"I bet the guy you like wouldn't want me here" Freddie said. He tried to bring that up so maybe she would tell him who she liked.

"Freddie, I know what you're trying to do and it's not working. I'm not telling you anything" Carly said politely.

"Why Carls? I just wanna know if he's a good guy or not" Freddie said.

Carly paused.

"He's a really good guy, trust me" Carly said.

"Okay, do I know him?" Freddie asked.

"Goodnight Freddie" Carly said ignoring him and closing her eyes. She smiled to herself at the irony.

Freddie sighed then reached for the remote next to Sam and turned off the projector. Making the room dark. He laid there for a few minutes before drifting into sleep.

In the morning, Sam was the first one awake. It was about nine when she woke up. The blue darkness from the rain filled the room. And of course it was still raining. Sam rolled her eyes. Then she looked over at her friends on her right. They were facing each other, still asleep. There wasn't much room between them and it appeared that Carly moved even closer at some point during the night. Her hand was holding Freddie's wrist. Sam rolled her eyes again and started to think about Carly and Freddie as a couple.

Freddie tried to convince everyone that he wasn't in love with Carly anymore but Sam wasn't buying it. She just made him think that she was. Sam knew that if Carly and Freddie did ever become a couple, Freddie would treat her right. Whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Sam was pushed out of her thoughts when Spencer opened the door to Carly's room. Spencer saw the sleeping two and then saw Sam awake. He must of missed Carly gripping Freddie.

"I got breakfast downstairs, wake them up" Spencer whispered.

"Bacon?" Sam asked quietly.

Spencer nodded and Sam nodded back. Spencer went back downstairs.

"Carls" Sam said.

"Hmmm?" Carly muttered.

"Spencer made us breakfast" Sam said.

Carly opened her eyes and saw Freddie sleeping. She saw that they were so close together. She smiled a bit, knowing Sam was watching. She didn't want Sam to give her a hard time about it so she sat up and removed her hand from Freddie.

"Okay" Carly said. She got up and went over to her mirror to fix her hair.

Sam started shaking Freddie awake rapidly just for the fun of it.

"What the hell?" Freddie said confused as he woke up.

"Wake up!" Sam yelled then jumped off the bed.

"Uhh" Freddie groaned as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Do you know what time it is?" Carly asked.

"All I know is that there's bacon downstairs calling me, see yah" Sam said as she left the room.

Freddie started towards the door and waited for Carly. She walked up next to him a minute later and appreciated that he waited for her. They went down the hallway to the elevator.

The elevator closed.

"Going down?" Freddie joked.

"Yes" Carly replied and smiled.

They approached the loft floor.

"Oh this is my stop" Freddie said and smiled.

"Mine too" Carly said as she went along with Freddie's joke.

They got off the elevator and joined Sam at the table. Spencer made pancakes and bacon, served with cubed fruit. He sat down with them and they started to eat.

"How you feeling? Carly asked Spencer, referring to the breakup.

"I'm alright" Spencer lied. "How'd you guys sleep?" Spencer asked, trying to take the spotlight off of himself.

"Good" they replied one after the other.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Lovely weather we're having" Spencer said sarcastically. He smiled a little.

Carly and Freddie smiled, Sam was only concerned with her food.

When everyone was done eating, Freddie helped Spencer clean up. Carly went to take a shower and Sam went to the guest room. Sam came back all dressed, momentarily. She got her jacket from the coat rack and put it on.

"I'll see you guys later" Sam said as she turned the door handle.

"Where're you going?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I gotta pick up some of my stuff from my house" Sam said. She needed more clothes, if she planned on staying longer.

Sam never wanted to go home because she was neglected by her mother. She was always ditching her to hang out with her multiple boyfriends and would disappear for days at a time without calling home. Leaving Sam hungry and lonely. Sometimes she didn't even bother paying the water or electricity bill.  
>Spencer didn't want Sam to live in that kind of environment so he always welcomed and encouraged her to stay. He took a parental roll on for Sam.<p>

"Wait up, I'll drive you" Spencer said. He and Freddie just finished cleaning.

"Thanks" Sam said.

Freddie headed home to take a shower.

"Later" he said on his way out.

"Nub" Sam muttered.

Spencer grabbed his jacket and his car keys. Then he and Sam left.

Twenty minutes later Carly came downstairs to an empty apartment. She looked around.

"Spencer?...Sam?...Freddie?" Carly called.

Carly searched Spencer's room and the guest room. No one was there. She checked the hall, nothing. She knocked on Freddie's door, no answer. Carly went back in her apartment and pulled out her phone as she sat down.

Five minutes later...

"Hey" Freddie said as he walked through the open door and strolled over to the couch.

"Hey...Where s Sam and Spencer?" Carly asked.

"Spencer took her home because she needed to get something" Freddie said.

"Oh" Carly said.

Freddie's phone started beeping. He got a text from Gibby. Freddie looked down at his phone. Carly looked at Freddie when he didn't know she was watching. She put her hand on his head and played with his hair.

"Your hair's wet" Carly said with a laughing tone.

Freddie looked up.

"I tried something new, its called showering" Freddie joked. He smiled.

Carly laughed and moved her hand back.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Freddie got another text. He didn't turn his attention away from Carly and she didn't turn hers from him.

"Your phone is beeping" Carly said not looking away.

"I know" Freddie said also not looking away.

Carly was nervous and didn't know what would happen next. She thought maybe he was going to try and kiss her. Which she actually wanted him to do but this was a big deal. Carly and Freddie were friends and kissing would change everything. Suddenly all the memories of when he saved her life came back to her. Carly she got overwhelmed as Freddie slowly got closer to her.

"I'll be right back" Carly said as she got off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Freddie watched her walk away then run up the stairs quickly. He hit himself in the head. Freddie could tell that he freaked Carly out. He thought he messed up and was too impulsive. "I m an idiot" he thought.

Carly waited ten minutes to go back down after taking a few deep breathes and clearing her mind. She walked down the stairs and sat next to Freddie again.

"Freddie I..."

Sam and Spencer walked through the door. Spencer came in with some grocery bags and went to the kitchen. Sam had a large suitcase she was rolling into the house.

"Hey" Spencer said as he passed by.

"Hey" they replied.

"Fred-lee give me hand over here" Sam said.

Freddie got up and helped her out. He rolled the suitcase into the guest room as she relaxed on the couch. When he was out of the room Sam said,

"At least he's good for something"

Carly elbowed Sam lightly.

"What?" Sam laughed.

"Need any help?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Nope" Spencer replied. He was almost done putting the groceries away.

Sam noticed something strange about Carly. She seemed a little nervous and she didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.

"Freddie tried to kiss me" Carly whispered.

Carly was quick to give it up.

"What?" Sam said loudly.

Spencer looked at Sam like she was crazy.

Sam looked back and paused.

"What...are you making for dinner later?" Sam asked.

"Chicken" Spencer said.

"Awesome" Sam said.

Spencer nodded and went back to what he was doing.

"Are you telling me Benson tried to kiss you?" Sam whispered.

Carly nodded.

"Want me to deck him?" Sam whispered.

"No!" Carly whispered.

Five minutes later Freddie came back out into the living room. He was looking at his hand, it had a bandaid on it. He sat down with Sam and Carly.

"Why were there knifes in your suitcase?" Freddie asked.

"Those are my eating knifes" Sam said. "Why were you in my bag?" she asked.

"I wasn't, one of them poked through the bag and cut me!" Freddie shouted

"You're not dead, who cares" Sam said.

"Sam!" Carly said.

"Fine, I'll put them in the kitchen" Sam said annoyed.

Sam jumped off the couch to go get her knifes.

Carly avoided eye contact with Freddie. Which made him feel more guilty for trying to make a move on her. He was too embarrassed to be around her so he decided to leave. He got off the couch.

"Thanks for breakfast Spence. I'll see you guys later" Freddie said quickly as he left the apartment and closed the door.

Carly knew his reasons for leaving and that made her feel guilty too. She had a lot of mixed emotions and felt like being alone. Shortly after Freddie left she ran upstairs again. Sam came out in time to see her run up the stairs.

"What's with her?" Sam asked.

"I thought you knew" Spencer replied as he sat down at the table with a magazine.

Sam put her knifes away in the drawer.

"No" Sam replied. "Where's Benson?" she asked.

"He went home, he was acting kinds of weird. Oh and that s when Carly ran upstairs" Spencer said nonchalantly then opened his magazine.

"And you don't think that s weird?" Sam asked.

"Eh it's probably hormones" Spencer said. He turned the page.

"Hormones? Okay...eww " Sam said.

"I don't know, they'll sort it out" Spencer said.

"Okay then" Sam said then went upstairs.

Sam walked in to see Carly sitting on her bed staring into space.

"Carls" she called.

"Yeah?" Carly asked.

"What happened? I leave for a minute and then you and Fred-weird start fighting" Sam said. She sat across from Carly.

"We're not fighting, we're just...I don't really know. It's complicated" Carly said as she laid down.

"Don't give me that" Sam said then sighed. " What happened after he tried to kiss you?" Sam asked.

"I went upstairs" Carly said.

"You ran away?" Sam asked almost laughing.

Carly sat up. "No. I said I'll be right back, then went upstairs" Carly said.

Sam gave Carly an unconvincing look.

"Okay fine, I ran away" Carly said.

"Why? I thought you liked him" Sam asked with slight annoyance.

"Don't act like you care, I know you hate Freddie" Carly said sadly.

"Yeah, but I don't hate you" Sam said nicely for a change.

"Thanks Sam" Carly said sincerely. Carly hesitated.

"But he tried to kiss me and I made him think that I didn't want him to...why did I do that?" Carly said frantically as she got up and walked across the room.

"I don't know...you choked, everyone chickens out sometimes. Now all you have to do is fix it" Sam said then left the room.

Carly turned around to reply to Sam but she was gone.  
>Carly paced around for a few minutes before closing her door.<p>

Meanwhile at Freddie's house...

"Freddie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Benson called from outside Freddie's door.

"Nothing mom I'm just tired" Freddie said.

"Alright, but don't forget to take your vitamins" Mrs. Benson said.

Mrs. Benson went to sleep because she had work tonight.

Freddie was still upset and didn't really want to be around anyone. So he planned to spend the rest of the day in his room. He tried finishing the editing on but it just reminded him of Carly and how embarrassed he was. Freddie watched TV for a while until the rain knocked out the satellite reception. He now regretted not choosing cable. Freddie eventually started to get bored, and hours passed like years. His mom already left for work. He laid his head back and crossed his arms. Carly and his failed attempt to kiss her clouded his mind. Freddie thought all the signs were there, that she liked him back. "I guess i was wrong" Freddie thought. He hoped Carly would forgive him.

Then as if on cue, Carly texted him. He sighed. He didn't know how he would ever face her again. That moment felt like the end of the world to him.

'Freddie can we talk?' Carly texted.

He ignored the text and laid back on his bed. Freddie's laptop made an alert sound. He opened his eyes, reached for his laptop, sat up, and opened the laptop. It was Carly on video chat, requesting him. Freddie knew that if he didn't answer the chat Carly would just come knocking on his door. So he answered it.

The screen loaded quickly and he saw Carly looking a little distressed. Freddie didn't move at all and Carly thought her screen froze.

"Freddie?" Carly said.

"Hi" Freddie said.

"Hi" Carly said.

A minute passed and neither of them looked at the screen. This was torture for Freddie and it was very uncomfortable for Carly.

"You didn't answer my calls...or texts" Carly said.

"I know" Freddie said looking down.

A moment passed.

"Well okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow or something" Carly said, then went to log off. She couldn't take the silence.

"Carly, wait" Freddie said.

Carly stopped what she was doing and looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you...I guess, ever since you got home from your granddads, I got the feeling that you were starting to feel...differently about me" Freddie said softly with shame in his voice.

Carly felt butterflies in her stomach when Freddie spoke.

"Freddie I..." Carly started.

"Wait, let me finish" Freddie said.

"I know I was wrong...I misread you and I never should of assumed anything" He said. Freddie looked away from the screen and hesitated. But Carly suspected that he wasn't done talking so she kept listening.

"I just wish I never tried that. I should of known, I mean you've turned me down like a thousand times..." Freddie said. He looked at the screen this time. "Carly, the last thing I want is for things to be awkward between us...Is there anyway you can forgive me?" He asked.

Freddie noticed there were tears coming from Carly's eyes. He looked concerned.

"Carly?...Carly say something" Freddie said.

"Freddie I'm sorry. I'm sorry for turning you away today and for turning you away a thousand times over the years. And I'm sorry for realizing it just a few days ago" Carly said.

She grabbed a tissue from her desk and dried her face. Freddie was confused and appreciative of her words.

"I feel like such an idiot...because I think I ve felt this way for a long time, I just never admitted it to myself" Carly said.

Freddie was still confused.

"You didn't misread me Freddie. Everything you thought is true. And now..." Carly started but stopped because tears started falling down her face again and she was getting choked up. She dried her tears again.

Freddie was shaking internally. "Carly either did or is in the middle of confessing her feelings for me" Freddie thought.

"And now all I'm hoping is that you still feel the same way about me that I feel about you" Carly said.

Carly closed her eyes for a few seconds as she waited for an answer. When she opened them, all she saw was Freddie's room in the distance.

"Freddie?" Carly said.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Freddie opened the front door to the apartment across from his, which was luckily unlocked. Spencer and Sam looked up from what they were doing.

"Hey" Freddie said as he ran to the staircase. He rushed up to Carly's room.

Sam and Spencer watched Freddie until he was out of sight.

"Teenagers" Spencer muttered as he shook his head and smiled. He went back to reading his parenting magazine.

Sam got up and walked upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Freddie opened Carly's door and stood there in the doorway catching his breath and looking at Carly. She spun around in her computer chair as soon as he opened the door. He walked across the room to her and Carly's heart began to race. Freddie took her hand and pulled her up. They looked at each other for a second and Carly nodded slightly.

Freddie was confident and pulled her close to him as he kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and Carly put her arms around his neck, bringing him down because of the height difference. Sam came up just in time to catch a bit of them kissing before it turned into a hug. They hugged like they did the night Carly came home from Yakima.

"I love you" Carly said quietly.

Sam smiled quickly as she saw them hugging. Somehow they seemed perfect for each other. They were so happy together. She didn't want to ruin their moment so she went back downstairs.

Sam took her seat on the couch again and continued watching TV.

"Everything okay up there?" Spencer asked as he closed his magazine.

"Better than okay" Sam said. She almost laughed.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Let's just say...I don't think you're going to want Freddie to sleep over anymore" Sam said.

"What? Freddie's a good kid, he can stay if he wants" Spencer said as he joined Sam on the couch.

Sam smirked at Spencer.

"Freddie is upstairs...lip wrestling you're sister" Sam said.

Spencer's eyes widened as he processed the thought. A few seconds passed.

"Oh" he said. A few more seconds passed.

Sam turned back to her show.

"I'm gonna go..uh.." Spencer said.

"Yep" Sam said expectantly and nodded her head.

Spencer got up and went to the staircase.

Sam let Carly and Freddie have their moment alone but just because they were a couple now didn't mean Sam should stop causing mayhem.

Spencer hesitated, he didn't want to embarrass them but he didn't want them up there alone.

"Carly! Get down here quick!" Spencer yelled very loudly.

He yelled as if there was a fire or a break in. But it made them come down within 12 seconds.

"What is it?" Carly asked out of breath.

Freddie was panting beside her.

Spencer took a look at them and no clothes were wrinkled, so he was relieved.

"Are you...guys hungry?" Spencer asked.

"No" Carly said.

"Not really" Freddie said.

Sam turned to watch the scene behind her.

"Okay that's cool. If you get hungry there's...food...in the kitchen!" Spencer said.

Carly and Freddie thought Spencer was acting weirder than usual. He quickly walked down the hall to his room to avoid any more awkwardness. But it just made the situation more awkward.

"Okay, what was that about?" Carly asked as she and Freddie walked over to Sam.

"Yeah" Freddie said, wondering the same thing.

Sam wanted to have a little fun with them so she bent the truth a little. She wasn't quite sure where she was going with it but she would just improvise. Sam was good at that, plus she was an expert liar.

"Must be the breakup, it's really getting to him" Sam said sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Well, he's been acting really out of the ordinary" Sam said.

Carly and Freddie tilted their heads in confusion.

"More than usual" Sam said.

"Ohhh" they replied.

"Okay, but how?" Freddie asked as he sat down.

"This morning when I came downstairs he was talking to the wall" Sam lied.

"...That sounds weird but maybe he was just thinking out loud" Carly said.

"Maybe...or maybe he's going crazy" Sam sad sadly.

"Sam, that's not true" Freddie said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah Sam" Carly said agreeing. She sat on the other side of Sam and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I forgot to tell you guys but someone knocked on the door this morning and he screamed at them too, for no good reason!" Sam said as she covered her eyes, pretending to cry.

Carly and Freddie were buying her performance. They looked genuinely concerned.

"Sam Spencer's not crazy, he's probably just tired" Freddie said.

"When he woke me up he called me George! I'm not George!" Sam said as she started to hysterically cry for real.

Freddie and Carly were shocked and speechless.

"And didn't you guys notice he cut his breakfast with a spoon?" Sam asked still crying.

They nodded no.

"Is there anything else?" Carly asked.

"I don't know if I should say" Sam said as she stopped crying and uncovered her eyes.

"Sam its okay" Freddie said.

"Okay well, yesterday when he took me home to get my stuff, he..." Sam started.

"He what?" Freddie asked.

"He almost got into an accident" Sam said. "And he didn't even realize it, he just kept driving faster and faster" Sam said as she began to cry again and covered her face.

"Oh my god" Carly said. A tear came down Carly's face. She really thought Spencer could be going crazy. Sam was very convincing.

Freddie got up and sat in between Carly and Sam. He put his arms around their shoulders to comfort them.

A few seconds later Sam's crying turned into laughter. And Carly and Freddie were confused because she was still covering her face. Sam took her hands off her face and looked at their priceless expressions.

"I can't believe that worked" Sam said hysterically laughing.

"What?" Freddie asked angrily as he stood from the seat.

"It was a joke Fredward, calm down" Sam said still laughing loudly.

"But...you were crying" Carly said, drying her one tear.

Carly and Freddie took in the reality and realized this wasn't the first time they had fallen for one of her mean jokes.

"I'm just that good" Sam managed to say during her laugh attack.

"I don't believe this" Freddie said.

"That's cruel Sam" Carly said and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, there was an opportunity so I took it" Sam said still laughing as hard.

"Would you stop laughing?" Freddie asked, he was getting annoyed.

Sam continued to laugh.

"Sam!..." Carly said.

"Alright, alright," Sam said as she stopped laughing.

"So it was all a lie?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, you guys are so gullible" Sam said.

Freddie rolled his eyes then went into the kitchen.

"So not funny Sam" Carly said.

"Sorry Carls" Sam said, still smiling from the joke.

"The only crazy one is you" Freddie said as he got a soda from the fridge.

"Cool it Benson or I'll have to show you how crazy I really am" Sam said.

Freddie stopped talking.

"Thank god nothing is wrong with Spencer. You really scared me" Carly said.

Freddie nodded.

"Well...that's not entirely true" Sam said sneakily.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"Don't believe her, she's just trying to fool us again" Freddie said.

"Alright, don't believe me" Sam said.

"We won't!" Freddie said.

"Wait, I'm not saying I'll believe you but where you gonna say?" Carly asked cautiously.

Sam hesitated as Carly and Freddie stared her down.

"He knows about your lip wrestling match upstairs" Sam said with a smirk.

There was no response heard from Carly or Freddie. But there responses were written all over their face in their expressions.

"Yep, that's why he's acting weird" Sam said as she looked back to the tv.

"Wait...how did he know?" Carly asked.

"How did 'you' know?" Freddie asked Sam.

"I can see it on your faces" Sam replied swiftly.

Sam didn't want to say she saw part of their make out session upstairs because they might of thought she was spying on them.

"I mean seriously, Carly, you look all glowing like you lost your innocence or something and Fred-nut's face is pinker than a magical pony" Sam said.

Carly and Freddie exchanged glances. They hoped she was lying. Freddie felt his face and noticed it was unusually warm, while Carly tried to change her expression.

"Freddie maybe you should go home, I think I should talk to Spencer" Carly said.

Freddie nodded then walked towards Carly. He placed his hand gently on the side of her waist and kissed her quickly.

"Let me know how it goes" Freddie said.

Carly nodded and smiled.

Freddie left her apartment and closed the door behind him.  
>"Ahhh really? This is how it's gonna be, I'm getting sick already" Sam said.<p>

"Oh Sam" Carly said, brushing off her comment. She was in too good a mood.

"Whatever...so what are you gonna tell Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asked as he entered the room.

Carly and Sam turned in Spencer's direction instantly.

"I...uh...don t...I don't know..." Carly said nervously.

"Hey, I think I left my hot plate on" Sam said as she excused herself from the living room and to the guest room.

Spencer gulped and cleared his throat.

"She has a hot plate?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Carly replied.

A moment later.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." Carly said.

"I know, but we have to. Come on" Spencer said as he walked to the kitchen table. Carly followed and they sat down to talk.

Talking about boys was always a soar subject, for both of them. It always embarrassed Carly and made Spencer feel like he was trying to understand a foreign language. He wasn t a mom, he was her brother, and he was always afraid of saying the wrong thing. And he didn't like facing the reality that Carly was growing up. But he did the best he could.

"So you and Freddie huh?" Spencer asked, trying to sound happy.

"Yeah" Carly said shyly.

Another moment later.

"I guess it was pretty stupid of me to invite him to stay over" Spencer said and smiled. He was semi joking and semi serious. Spencer just wanted to break the silence.

Carly smiled back, seeing the humor in it but realized he might be serious.

"Spencer, nothing happened. You can trust me" Carly said as she looked at him.

"I know I can" Spencer replied honestly.

Two silent minutes later.

Spencer looked down at his hands and smiled to himself like something was funny.

"What?" Carly asked, hoping he would let her in on the joke.

"No it's nothing, it's just...I always knew you guys would end up together" Spencer said.

"What? no way" Carly said.

"It was bound to happen. I always knew it! But I thought it would be when you were in college or something" Spencer said while laughing a bit.

Carly smiled an embarrassed smile.

"So you're okay with it?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. You know I love Freddie, he's a great kid. He's like family...wait that sounded weird. Ah you know what I mean. He's not our actual family because that would make him your relative and that..."

"Thanks Spencer" Carly said to stop his rambling as she started to get up.

"Now we have to talk about rules..." Spencer said.

Carly sat back down with a confused look.

"Rules?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, this isn't easy..but Freddie in your room, with you..alone...I'm not cool with it" Spencer said.

"Okay okay I get it" Carly said.

"Cool. Oh...and the same thing with his room" Spencer said.

"I get the point" Carly said.

Carly and Spencer stood from the table.

"I'm happy for you guys" Spencer said with a smile.

Carly smiled and hugged Spencer.

"Thanks" Carly said.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"For being a great brother" Carly said.

Spencer smiled. Carly squeezed him in the hug, then let go. She ran upstairs and yelled "Sam!" on her way up.

Sam emerged from the guest room and followed Carly, to her room.

"So, what'd he say?" Sam asked as she closed the door.

"He's fine with it and he's happy for us" Carly said.

"Yeah I bet he's not too happy he let Fred-O sleep over last night" Sam said.

"Yeah I guess, he said that..." Carly started but stopped because Sam's eyes drifted across the room to her computer.

"Is that...what I think it is" Sam asked.

Carly turned to see Freddie taking off his shirt, on her computer screen. Carly forgot to turn off her webcam, and apparently so did he. It appeared that Freddie had a stain on his shirt so he was taking it off. Then he walked around the room looking for a clean one. Carly and Sam were watching with their eyes glued to his upper body, in shock. He had a forming six pack and strong sculpted arms. Freddie was more muscular than they thought. Sam had her mouth open and her eyebrows raised. Carly blushed a bit.

"When did 'that' happen?" Sam asked as they continued to watch.

"I...don't know" Carly said.

Carly came to her senses and realized they were invading Freddie's personal space. When Freddie turned around she went over and turned off the webcam. Carly turned around and saw Sam still looking at the computer, then Sam quickly pulled her eyes away when Carly looked at her.

"Sam were you staring?" Carly asked smiling.

"What? No of course not" Sam said defensively.

"You think Freddie is cute, don't you?" Carly asked almost laughing.

"Hot body doesn't make a hot guy" Sam said as she turned away.

Carly laughed and Sam looked away.

A half hour later...

"Sup?" Gibby asked as he entered the room.

"Hi Gibby" Carly said with her friendly voice.

"Who let you're royal nubness in here?" Sam asked.

"Spencer" Gibby replied. Gibby looked at Carly for a second, then he looked back like he was unsure of something.

"Have you been kissing someone?" Gibby asked suspiciously.

Carly had wide eyes. "Is it that obvious?" Carly thought. She rushed over to her mirror to look at herself.

"Yeah she's been banging lips with Benson" Sam said nonchalantly as she made her self comfortable on the bed.

"Really? Way to go Fred-man" Gibby said and smiled. "So you guys are like...together now?" Gibby asked.

"No, he's just her boy toy she keeps on the side" Sam said sarcastically.

"Carly, Freddie's not a boy toy, he really cares about you" Gibby said seriously.

"Gibby, she's kidding!" Carly said.

"Oh" Gibby said.

"Who's kidding?" Freddie asked as he entered the room.

Sam rolled her eyes, annoyed with the sudden entrance of her nubby friends.

"Fred-man!" Gibby said.

Freddie and Gibby fist bumped. When Freddie came in Carly got nervous but then remembered she didn't have to be anymore and smiled. They quickly linked together in a hug, in a kind of "I missed you" kind of way.

"Let's go Gib" Sam said as she walked towards the door.

"Sam wait" Carly said.

Carly let go of Freddie and had a private discussion with Sam in the hallway.

"Spencer doesn't want us up here alone...would you stay?" Carly asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Carly tried to find the right words.

"Oh I get it, he's afraid Benson's gonna bone you" Sam said.

"Sam! What is wrong with you? Don't talk like that, it's not ladylike" Carly said.

"Fine, I'll stay" Sam said. She walked back in the room. "Change of plans Gib, back rub, now" Sam demanded as she laid face down on the bed.

Gibby responded well to her order and did as she said. Freddie took the opportunity to kiss Carly without a comment when Sam and Gibby turned away. He kissed her for a good twenty seconds and now they were in full make out mode. Kind of intense for the first day of being a couple, but they have a lot of history so it was acceptable. To them at least...

"Ohh gross!" Sam blurted out.

"Nice" Gibby said, suddenly having more respect for Freddie.

Sam whacked Gibby's arm and he went back to massaging her. Freddie and Carly stopped kissing and laughed it off. They found it amusing that Sam was disgusted by them kissing. Now they could use that to their advantage. Carly gave him a quick one on the cheek, just to annoy Sam.

"ehhh" Sam muttered.

Carly and Freddie smiled and even Gibby couldn't help but laugh at Sam's facial expression of disgust.

"You guys make a great couple" Gibby said truthfully.

"Oh shut up, couple this couple that, is that all you can talk about? What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Sam asked Gibby rudely.

"Sam!" Carly said.

Sam rolled her eyes.

" ...I..Uhhh...What? a guy can't come and see his friends when he feels like it?" Gibby asked. He was hiding something.

"Yeah whatever. I'm getting some bacon" Sam said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll go with you.." Gibby said as he followed her. He tried to close the door behind him but was stopped.

"Leave it open" Carly said sheepishly, not wanting to disobey Spencer.

Freddie didn't know what that meant but he shrugged it off.

In the hallway Sam suddenly pinned Gibby up against the wall violently. She pressed her arm over his neck, nearly choking him. Gibby was caught of guard and shocked.

"What the hell?" Gibby asked.

"I can tell that you're nervous, you a nark or something?" Sam asked, feeling slightly threatened.

"What! No, put me down" Gibby said.

"What do you know? Who sent you? My parole officer?" Sam asked.

"I don't know anything, I'm not a nark!" Gibby said.

Sam released him and rolled her eyes. Gibby dropped to the ground and she offered her hand to help him up. Which he took.

"Something is up with you, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Well I didn't wanna say anything in front of Carly and Freddie because I could only score two tickets but..."

"Are you talking about that new indoor theme park?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah, turns out my uncle helped built some of the roller coasters and he got me two v.i.p passes. So I wanted to invite you...do you wanna go?" Gibby said.

"Uh yeah! It's gonna be awesome" Sam said.

"Cool" Gibby said and smiled.

They got in the elevator.

"So why'd you pick me?" Sam asked.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"Why are you giving me the other ticket? And not Freddie or Carly?" Sam asked.

"Oh...I know how much you wanna go and I want one of those two foot hotdogs too. Carly and Freddie would never eat anything like that" Gibby said.

Sam paused and looked skeptical for a moment.

"I know! Right?" she said as she high fived Gibby.

Gibby exhaled and high fived her back as the elevator door opened. They walked into the apartment.

When Spencer heard Sam and Gibby in the kitchen, he sprung from his room.

"Oh hey, it's just you guys" Spencer said.

"Who'd you think it was?" Gibby asked.

"Freddie" Spencer said.

"You got a problem with Benson?" Sam asked curiously. "What a coincidence" she thought.

"No, I just wanted to talk to him, that's all" Spencer said. He started to walk back to his room.

"He's upstairs" Gibby said.

"Damn" Sam thought. Sam didn't know if she could ever completely approve of Carly and Freddie's relationship but she didn't want to get Carly in trouble with Spencer. And Gibby just gave her away.

"What?" Spencer asked as he turned around.

Gibby shrugged.

"I didn't let him in" Spencer said.

"You gave him a key, remember?" Sam said.

"So he's upstairs with Carly right now?" Spencer asked.

Sam and Gibby glanced at each other then to Spencer. Gibby raised an eyebrow.

"You guys!" Spencer yelled.

Spencer's subconscious somehow assumed that Sam and Gibby wouldn't leave them alone together. Spencer was surprising himself with how freaked out he was getting. He really saw Freddie differently now. He wasn't just their tech producer/lifelong loyal friend anymore, he was Carly's boyfriend. And it was worrying Spencer. He couldn't bare the thought of Freddie touching his sister inappropriately. He couldn't bare the thought of any guy doing this, but no guys were ever aloud in her room. How was he supposed to tell someone that always hung out in her room that he could never go up there again? He couldn't.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Get up there!" Spencer said.

Sam was waiting for her bacon to cook. She looked at Gibby.

"Okay I'll go, but why?" Gibby asked.

Sam whispered something in Gibby's ear quickly.

"Oh" Gibby said.

He went upstairs.

Carly and Freddie were on Carly's couch, sitting close, and looking at their phones, playing pissed off penguins. They looked up at Gibby.

"Pissed off penguins?" Gibby asked. He could tell by the music.

"Yep" Freddie and Carly said.

"Nice, hey, did you pre-order Zombie attack 2 the video game?" Gibby asked.

"I completely forgot about that, I pre-ordered it like four months ago" Freddie said as he remembered.

"They have a video game already? We just saw the movie" Carly said.

"The movie is based on the video game" Gibby and Freddie said at the same time.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would they release the game after the movie if it's based on the game?" Carly asked.

"The game was finished months ago, they wanted people to be feel like they were watching the movie while they were playing the game" Gibby said.

Carly was very confused.

"You guys are so nerdy" Carly said and laughed. She leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"Its coming out tomorrow. I'm gonna go pick up my copy at game zoo, wanna come?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, no way I'm missing it" Freddie said.

Sam walked into the room with her large plate of bacon.

"Would you tone the nerdness down? You're irritating me" Sam said.

"As usual" Freddie said under his breath.

Gibby got a text from his mom, telling him to come home.

"I gotta run, see you tomorrow" Gibby said as he made his way over to the door.

"Come by around two and we'll go pick up the game" Freddie said.

Gibby nodded.

"Text me the deets" Sam said, referring to the theme park tickets.

"Will do" Gibby said, then left.

"What deets?" Carly asked.

"It's nothing" Sam said as put her bacon plate down on Carly's night stand.

She walked over and squeezed between Carly and Freddie. Freddie sighed and moved over so she could sit.

"Alright Benson, it's ten thirty, get lost" Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"You get Carly all day and I get her at night when you go home and sleep in your footy pajamas" Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Freddie asked.

"She's my best friend, your cutting into my hours" Sam said.

"Sam, I'm your best friend twenty four seven" Carly said.

"Not when you're making out with him, I want nothing to do with you when that's going on" Sam said.

Carly smiled.

"It is getting late, Freddie, maybe you should.."

"It's cool, I get it" Freddie said. He leaned over across Sam to kiss Carly and they kissed right in front of Sam's face.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Sam asked disgusted. She pulled their heads apart. They smirked at her.

"That's for fooling us into thinking Spencer was crazy" Freddie said as he got up.

"Yeah" Carly said in agreement.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'll walk you out" Carly said as she got up too.

"Okay, bye Sam" Freddie said as Carly walked him out of the room.

"Uh huh" Sam said in annoyance.

Carly walked Freddie downstairs and to the door. They went in the hallway do Spencer couldn't see them.

"Goodnight" Carly said.

Freddie kissed Carly for eight seconds.

"Good night" Freddie said.

They hugged.

"I love you" Freddie said during the hug.

"I love you" Carly said back.

If only Carly knew how long Freddie waited to hear those words come from her mouth. He felt like he could finally breath.

They released and went into their apartments.

Carly returned to her room. Her and Sam spent three hours talking. They talked about life, web show ideas, and how when the new vampire movie comes out they're dragging Freddie and Gibby to see it. They laughed and they also cried, when Carly got Sam to open up on the topic of her mom. Sam cried like a baby, which shocked Carly and made her cry too. Then they watched a movie downstairs when Spencer went to bed, as they did quite often, and fell asleep on the couch.

Thanks for reading! :)

What did you think? Please review.


End file.
